Game Night
by luvscience
Summary: After Winn's confession to Kara and then deciding he needed some space, Alex has to replace Winn during Game Night. Has Kara finally found her perfect Game Night partner?


A/N: Started watching Supergirl recently. I'm not even through Season 1 yet, so bear with me. This is my first piece in the Supergirl fanfic, so go easy on me as I'm still trying to find everyone's voices. This idea came to me after watching 1.06 and Kara's confession to James about wanting to have someone in her life that knew everything about her, the perfect partner at game night. The story seems a little forced to me, but I wanted to get it out there. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: After Winn's confession to Kara and then deciding he needed some space, Alex has to replace Winn during Game Night. Has Kara finally found her perfect Game Night partner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters in it. I just like to play with them from time to time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara looked at Alex with those eyes, those sad, puppy dog eyes that could make the hardened DEO agent do anything. She sighed, "Please Alex."

The two girls were currently discussing Game Night as Kara called it. Apparently, since Winn had declared his love for Kara and she had spurned him, he wasn't quite up to coming to their weekly get together. Kara didn't want to call it off because, as she put it, "It was one of the things that kept her grounded and human." But, she wanted someone else there because she didn't feel up to being alone with James and Lucy.

However, Alex was conflicted. She loved spending time with Kara, but she would rather the two of them were alone, cuddled up under their blanket, watching Game of Thrones and eating pot stickers or sharing ice cream. That way she could pretend that they were a normal couple and the girl she loved returned her feelings. She could delude herself that her foster sister had the same feelings for Alex as the DEO agent had for her. In a group, she had to pretend that she didn't have those kinds of feelings and was just the overprotective sister, looking out for the overly optimistic Kara.

Kara tried one last time, "Please Alex, it will be fun. It will be you and me against the world, or at least James and Lucy, just like it should be."

Alex sighed, trying to put up one last bit of resistance, "I don't know Kara, you know I don't play well with others."

Kara gave a little lopsided smirk, "I know, that's what I'm counting on."

Alex cocked her head slightly, taking in the sight of her foster sister knowing that this girl was going to get her in serious trouble one day, "Fine, I'll come to your game night."

Kara clapped her hands in front of her and then pulled Alex into a hug. The brunette DEO agent flushed as she felt Kara's body pressed against hers. She hoped that Kara wouldn't notice the increase in her heart rate or the flush that permeated her cheeks at the closeness of their bodies. Luckily for Alex, Kara continued to be oblivious to the effect she had on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara sat on the couch leaning back against Alex as Lucy gave clues to James. It was the same thing every time lately, James would provide the answer with the minimal hints that his girlfriend would give him. They knew each other so well and Kara wished, again, that she had someone in her life that knew her that well. She tallied up the cards, thirteen, their best round yet.

She got up and grabbed the first card, getting ready but already accepting defeat. Then she read the first card and smiled. Lucy said go and Kara started, "Canadian bacon and…"

Alex shouted out quickly, "Pineapple."

Kara followed with, "The queen of…"

Alex sat forward, "Dragons."

Kara smiled, "I'm scared of…"

Alex smirked, "Bats."

They went on for the full minute, Alex getting every clue almost immediately except the last one.

Kara looked at the clue for a second then smirked, "When you rub me here I always moan."

Alex just looked at her, her mind going into overload and her mouth just opening and closing. Luckily, Lucy called time after just a few seconds.

Lucy counted up the cards on the table, thirteen. They were tied. As Kara smiled and laughed showing her the last card, "Foot Alex, you know I love it when you rub my foot." She looked at Alex as she moved back to the couch. She caught Alex's eyes and saw something there that shouldn't be there, couldn't be there. She caught Alex's eyes and smiled at her noticing her dilated pupils, listening as she heard the other girl's heart beating faster her body flushed. No, that couldn't be.

She tipped her head to the side, really looking at Alex. Finally she said, "Alex, can I see you in my bedroom for a minute?"

Alex looked at her confused before looking at James and Lucy, offering an apologetic shrug, "Sure."

She followed Kara into the bedroom and Kara motioned for her to close the door. When she turned around, Kara was right there. She was so close that Alex could feel her heat, feel her breath on her neck. God, she was so close and Alex couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't lose her sister.

Kara finally spoke, she said it almost as a question, "Alex?"

Alex reached up and brushed the hair back out of Kara's face, "Kara."

Suddenly, Kara's lips brushed over hers before she pulled back, looking at the older girl with a frightened expression. Alex stood there stunned for a few seconds, Kara had just kissed her. Then she finally noticed the frightened expression on her face. She panicked slightly, her eyes shifting around the room before Kara's movement brought clarity to her. She suddenly reached out and pulled Kara to her not willing to let her get away from her now, bringing her lips to the blonde's. The kiss started sweet and delicate but quickly became more passionate. Alex slid her tongue over Kara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kara groaned as she complied, her lips parting to let Alex's tongue explore her mouth.

The two girls finally broke apart, Alex resting her forehead against Kara's. Alex smiled, "I've wanted to do that since we were in high school."

Kara sighed, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Alex sighed in return, "I didn't want to lose you. I was convinced that you couldn't have the same feelings for me, because you only saw me as you sister."

Kara brushed her lips over Alex's again and sighed, "You were probably right to wait. I didn't realize what these feelings were until tonight." She smiled at her sister, "Then I saw the look in your eyes, and I realized that I've wanted to see that look for a long time. That I've been in love with you for a long time."

Alex rested her head on Kara's shoulder, her arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. After a moment of just being with each other, Alex pulled back slightly nodding at the bedroom door, "How do you want to handle this? People might not accept us, at least not right away."

Kara smiled lovingly at her, "I'm not ashamed of loving you. How could I be? You are an amazing person Alex, and if anyone else has issues with that, that's their problem."

Kara took Alex's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before opening the door and walking back out to the living room. Lucy was leaning back against James, looking up at him as they were quietly talking. They looked over at the two girls coming out of the bedroom with their hands linked and James noticed Kara looked nervous. Luckily Lucy beat him to the punch, "Well it's about time you two realized it."

The two girls looked at each other, brows furrowed in confusion before turning back to the couple on the couch. James laughed as Lucy continued, "The way you two looked at each other was getting sickening." Then she suddenly turned to James, "It's going to get worse now, isn't it?"

Kara leaned in and kissed Alex before turning back to Lucy, "Yes it is."


End file.
